


secrets can be shared

by J-R-Pharoah (Pabu)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, matsuokacest, sibling smut, siblingcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabu/pseuds/J-R-Pharoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it all started when they were 12, and Gou pulled Rin's swim trunks down to his ankles to get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secrets can be shared

**Author's Note:**

> for the free!kink meme at iwatobiswimclub at dreamwidth

They were only 12 then. Gou with her baby doll blue ribbons in her hair; Rin with his swim goggles pushed up his forehead. 

Rin had a lot of friends, and Gou would always puff out her cheeks and cross her arms whenever her big brother ignored her. 

She remembered the day, when they were just kids, when Rin pushed her into a pool, and she burst from the surface, sputtering, with her long hair stuck to her reddened face. She came out, uniform dripping wet, and thigh socks half-fallen down her leg, prepared to exact some sort of revenge for embarrassing her like that.

And while some of Rin's friends laughed at her expense, she stormed right over to her big brother, and with a smirk, pulled his swim trunks down to his ankles, exposing him in front of everyone. 

The laughter came to a roar, and Rin turned red hot, pulled his trunks to rest on his hips, and turned to glare at Gou. 

And as he stormed off, she remembered feeling a weird stir, like how Haru's budding triceps made her feel. 

\--

They were older now, and Rin had triceps all his own. Gou tried not to stare, but when she watched her brother swim, there was an art to it. Muscles she didn't even know existed were exercised as he did laps in their personal pool, and when he returned to the wall, panting as he looked up at her, she showed him the timer she kept in the palm of her hand. 

Still not fast enough, he'd say, and she'd push his soaked hair from his forehead and smile. 

The way he looked at her, sometimes she wondered if he felt it too, but maybe she was only searching. 

His eyes held secrets, that much she knew. Like a treasure chest sunken to the bottom of a dark ocean floor. Pearls and jewels reflected in the gleam of his eyes.

She wanted the key to unlock it. 

\--

Sometimes, when she'd join him to swim, wearing her one-piece he had helped her pick out, she'd let him guide her body when she'd float on her back. 

She held his hands as he helped her to kick. He kept her close as he taught her what he knew. 

He touched her waist, hand resting firmly as he undid the ribbon from her hair with one hand, so that her thick hair fell over her shoulders. 

"Gou," he'd whisper into his ear, and if she turned she'd see the way he looked at her, guilty of a crime he had yet to commit, but yearned to. Gou had been right to see a secret in his eyes, and now he let his hand brush across her navel, pushing her hair over one side of her neck. 

"If I asked you to, nii-chan, could we?" 

She turned around, looking up to her brother, a weird look on his face, but he didn't need to answer, simply pushed her up against the pool wall, and cupped her chin, and kissed her with his hand pressed between her legs. 

\--

It became as much a part of him as swim practice. 

Their parents could never find out. Haru and the others could never find out, Rin would make sure. 

He had always thought himself fairly good at keeping secrets. 

\--

He loved to cuddle up to her after they swam. He enjoyed the smell of her skin, the taste of familiar chlorine water on his tongue. 

Her skin felt cold underneath his touch when he'd pull the sopping bathing suit from her body. Her nipples would be firm, and he'd let his thumb roll over it as he pressed his palm to her cunt, sliding one finger inside her. 

She gasped, she always did, he'd let his fingers do his wonders, like he always did. 

Until she asked in a way, heavy with lust and desire, "Do you want a taste, nii-chan?" 

He stopped, staring at his sister's half-lidded eyes, the way her wet, bruised lips were pursed while she smiled. His dick grew even harder, if it were possible, creating a tent in his shorts, and there was no words for how badly he wanted to. 

"Gou," he started, letting his tongue run over his dry lips. 

He had been afraid when he kissed her, but so far that had been fine. He had been afraid when he kissed her neck, afraid of biting too hard, breaking the skin. But being able to satisfy her with his mouth, his tongue...he was afraid he'd lose all inhibitions, be unable to control his tenderness as he relished in the taste, the feel. 

"You won't hurt me," she said as he let her thumb run over his bottom lip, let her thumb slide inside his mouth so that he could suck the digit gently, let his tongue swirl. 

He hoped she was right. 

He bent forward, let her thighs rest on his shoulders, as his lips began to explore her glistening inner thighs, before he explored her, letting his tongue taste her, so soft and wet. 

There was nothing but the whisper of his name amongst a myriad of moans, and it left Rin trembling. 

\--

They were like synchronized swimmers when they moved together. Perhaps his perfection of the art of competitive swimming had made it so Rin knew the perfect angle, the perfect position to satisfy Gou. 

And maybe there was a bit of that competitive spirit in him that made him push her down face first into the sheets, pounding into her with his hard cock at a rate so fast the headboard hit the wall in perfect tempo with his thrusts. 

He'd wrap her ponytail between his fingers and pull, her neck arched, and he'd press his lips to her throat, biting down hard enough to leave hickeys and bruises, that she'd have to cover up later with the collar of her track jacket zipped up high. 

They were getting reckless as their passion became unbridled. 

But she didn't mind, in fact she liked it more than she could have ever guessed. 

There was a secret they shared, that kept them close, that kept her brother as close as she had always wanted.

And besides, there was something so wonderful about after-sex glow she felt, where she slept with her beloved shark doll on one side, and Rin on the other.


End file.
